


Who Are You, Really?

by nowherenew



Series: Demon!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a brief moment of reprieve from possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You, Really?

"Are you Stiles?" The question feels wrong on Derek's tongue. He can see Stiles' warm brown eyes and dark eyelashes, birthmarks peppering pale skin, and the lips he has never been able to fully understand. He can smell Stiles' teenage sweat, the vinyl of his Jeep's seats, handsoap, and bacon. He _looks_ like Stiles. He _smells_ like Stiles. He has to _be_ Stiles, by all proper logic. 

The fact that he needs to ask the question is disgusting.

Stiles wets his lips, shuddering. "Derek," he murmurs, and the voice is so afraid, so lonely, that Derek knows immediately the demon is gone. For now, at least. "Derek," he says again, and then he's falling into Derek's arms. Whenever the demon lets Stiles go, he's always much too exhausted by trying to fight the demon from inside his own head to actually do anything.

"How long do we have?" Derek yearns for these stolen moments, these brief times when the demon who has inhabited his mate's body is not in control. He tightens his grip on Stiles, holding the teenager close to his chest. He rubs the callused pads of his fingers into Stiles' scalp and sighs at the softness of Stiles' hair. It feels as though he hasn't touched Stiles in years.

Stiles just shakes his head and moans weakly into Derek's sternum, which means he doesn't know. Derek maneuvers them into a chair, setting Stiles on his lap and resting his chin on the crown of Stiles' head, closing his eyes. 

He can smell that the demon is back in action before it even starts to taunt him and goad him into hurting his precious mate's body.


End file.
